bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
International ComicContinuity
The International ComicContinuity, also known as the ICC, the Nonanuity, the League of Nine Comics or just "The Continuity", is a continuity consisting of various comic makers. There are currently thirteen members, including the "Original Nine". History The Continuity was first offered as a suggestion by Philbert, who proposed to Kahinuva that they should have TCTMOMNBMBIP Studios, Live, Learn, and Lawsuits Studios, and Ozuan's Comic Studio on the same road where they could go to each others comics whenever they please. At this suggestion, Kahi remembered that his comics followed Bladeran's, Tavakai's, and possibly Gavla's comics. However, this idea was later forgotten of, until Kahinuva officially announced it in the topic for Live, Learn, and Lawsuits. Once this was officially announced, a large discussion began in the topic, leading to the inclusion of several members before Turaga Dlakii stepped in and said it had to continue elsewhere (while also mentioning that he also wanted membership). After Tavakai suggested there should be a blog entry about it, Ziko created one even though he was not a member of the Continuity at that time. Searching for a name, Philbert at first coined the term "League of Nine Kingdoms" (and Tavakai coincidentally thought of "League of Nine Comics" without that influence), but it was later voted to have the name suggested by Dlakii, "International ComicContinuity", as the main name. It was later revealed that the name is a play on the "International ComicCon". Later, after a desire from multiple members to make a collaborative comic, ideas were combined to create Mask of Existence. There is currently two comic for this series and it will feature a large inclusion of characters from the authors respective comics. Members Original Nine The original nine are the first nine members to be involved in the ICC. The founding members include: *Kahinuva *Philbert *Ozuan *Gerlicky *Tavakai *Blade Titan974 *Turaga Dlakii *Gavla *Ziko Later Members *Zakitano™ *Coleanuva *Aquatic Lewa *Janaro Former Members *Oni Comic Series Numerous series are included in the ICC. They feature the flagship titles of the members, as well as other series and MASes. *Live, Learn and Lawsuits by Kahinuva *TCTMOMNBMBIP: Remade by Philbert *Ozuan's Comics by Ozuan *That's Messed Up: The Series (and That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath) by Gerlicky *VakamaTK's Comics by Tavakai (formerly VakamaTK) *Blade Titan974's Comics by Blade Titan974 *The Newsroom (a part of Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium) by Turaga Dlakii *Gavla's Comics by Gavla *=D Comics by Ziko *Noob War (a MAS that takes place in the ICC Multiverse) *Mask of Existence (a MAS written by nearly all of the founding members of the ICC) Other Media Taone Nui Offline Game (a video game primarily based on Live, Learn and Lawsuits but also on the ICC) Islands There are several islands in the ICC, the most prominent being: *Taone Nui *Meta-Nui *Zola Nui *Scrui-Nui *Vara Nui Differences with Other Continuities It is known that Dark709 exists in this dimension. However, unlike in his continuity, Dark is only a popular comic maker; the events that happened in his films have not happened in the ICC Multiverse: rather, they are just actual films that were made by Dark709 Media. Also, the Comic Land is not the center of happenings as it is in the Dark709 Continuity; rather, it takes on a "Hollywood" like role. There are also many differences between this continuity and the The North-western Isles Continuity, however, the differences are too numerous and clearly seen to be worth noting at this time. Since the creation of the ICC, three more continuities/comic groups have been created. While one of them was mainly original, the Cosmological Complexity Conception, the others have just been clones of the ICC, though they have not gained as much notice in BZPower. Category:International ComicContinuity